2007
Note: Please add any major plot events character rankups and on/offscreens. When editing, try to keep things in chronological order when possible. January-May didn't have Caern Convos, so any input from logs etc would be helpful. In addition, a 'Plot Summary' for this year would be helpful. (See previous years.) January February March April May June *Matt Spackleheimer arrived in the sept as a cub. *CJ arrived in the sept as a cub. *Chris Moorehead arrived in the sept as a cub. *Mick arrived in the sept as a cub. *Hal arrived in the sept as a cub. *Coriander arrived in the sept as a cub. *Adalyn arrived in the sept as a cub. *Rebecca arrived in the sept as a cub. *Jack arrived in the sept as a cub. *Fernando Llosa arrived in the sept. *Kinfolk Jesse Kehoe arrived in town. *Kaz returned. *Aubrey returned. *Aaron Savages-the-Enemy left the sept. *Emma Stone-Spirit left the sept for the Amazon. *Lefty completed her chiminage. *Jacob Seth completed his chiminage. *Kristin failed her Rite of Passage. *Saul disastrously failed his Rite of Passage. *Ruth gained the rank of Cliath. *Cole gained the rank of Fostern. *Circle Keeper changed his name to Little Silvertip Mauls the Horned Serpent. *Kathryn-Laura frenzied on and permanently scarred Felix Szkarpiak. July *Melodie arrived in the sept as a cub. *Jo arrived in the sept as a cub. *Salee arrived in the sept as a cub. *Kavi arrived in the sept. *Jacinta returned. *Jack Salem returned. *Justin returned. *Lara gained the rank of Cliath. *Nike took over as Elder of the Black Furies. August *Etta arrived in the sept as a cub. *Sass Spinelli returned. *Jack Salem took over as Elder of the Glass Walkers. *The drug 'Pink Fuzz' began to appear on the St. Claire drug market. September *Quiet arrived in the sept as a cub. *Riot arrived in the sept as a cub. *Laora d'Avennes arrived in the sept. *Talulah Two-Feathers arrived in the sept. *Tatt Alvarez returned. *Madeline Stewart returned as Cliath. *Poe Thick-blood returned as Cliath. *Cutter Thompson returned as Fostern. *Melodie gained the rank of Cliath. *Victoriya gained the rank of Cliath. *Saul gained the rank of Cliath. October *Cael Rutherford arrived in the sept as a cub. *Dagny Eriksen arrived in the sept as a cub. *Riley Larson arrived in the sept as a cub. *Mouse arrived in the sept as Fostern. *Salee gained the rank of Cliath. *Chris gained the rank of Cliath. *Melodie gained the rank of Cliath. *Anvilhead was killed during the revel. November *Jeff ~Lost-Boy~ arrived in the sept as a cub. *Sewall Gagnan arrived in the sept as a cub. *Kinfolk JC Carter arrived in town. *Quiet gained the rank of Cliath. *Riot gained the rank of Cliath. *Mouse took over as Elder of the Glass Walkers. *Dead, eyeless bodies were left at the Glass Walker safehouse, Silver Fang house, and farmhouse. Each of these bodies was loaded with silver and explosives, causing substantial injuries. There was a more direct attack by the Black Spiral Dancers responsible at the Pool Hall, and the kinfolk Annie was kidnapped. A counterattack and rescue was successfully launched, putting the five spirals responsible down. *The Glass Walkers switched safehouses to the Tenement Building. December *Adalyn gained the rank Cliath. *Calico arrived in the sept as a cub. *Jasper arrived in the sept as a cub. *Julien Aristide arrived in the sept as a cub. *Cirocco Jones arrived in the sept as a cub. *Ishmael Chavez arrived in the sept as a cub. *Tim Bakshi arrived in the sept as Cliath. *Derrick Herr arrived in the sept as Cliath. *Heart arrived in the sept as Fostern. *Dillen departed from the sept. *Roxanne - a Black Spiral Dancer kin - was killed by Mouse. *Jack Salem killed Felix Szkarpiak in a frenzy. Category:Year